


Ты (не) Беккет

by badweather



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все просто: ты, я и твой мертвый брат плаваем в неестественно спокойном море после шторма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты (не) Беккет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are (not) becket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029217) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Прим. авт.: если что, это стилизация под стихотворение "По имени Джефф" Ричарда Сайкена ([ENG](http://yupnet.org/siken/2008/03/18/7/), [РУС](http://inbetweendays.diary.ru/p167078644.htm)), созданная из любви к оригиналу и из-за отсутствия у меня силы воли. Я очень извиняюсь перед мистером Сайкеном и искренне надеюсь, что он никогда не узнает о существовании этого опуса.  
> Если вы читаете это примечание и думаете: "Хм, интересно, что там за стихотворение", — бросьте фик, прочитайте сначала оригинал!

**1**

Два брата — в спасательных лодках, но один впереди (уже пережил ужас того, что будет или что уже произошло — смотря чьи воспоминания использовать). Не зови их. Безопаснее представить, что ты их не видишь, не замечаешь, как они прыгают на волнах — раз, другой — как будто машут на прощанье. Тот брат, что принадлежит океану, заберется тебе под кожу и откажется уходить, а тот, что останется, будет рад видеть его в твоих глазах. Это невиданный шторм. Думай о том, каково это: тонуть, раз за разом вдыхать воду, чувствовать соль, обжигающую распахнутые глаза. Не зови братьев.

**2**

Два брата — в спасательных лодках, но один ушел чуть дальше в море. Назовем их Беккетами. Поскольку старший Беккет уплыл дальше, будем считать, что он храбрее, быстрее и лучше младшего, следовательно, у него больше шансов появиться на тонкой границе между "ты" и "я" и насвистывать шлягеры, которые стыдно не помнить. Беккет думает о своем брате, который носит часть его у себя в груди. Беккет думает: если бы только хватило сил открыть ему рот, сунуть руку в горло и вернуть ту часть себя, тот потерянный фрагмент по большому счету ничем не примечательной картины (сейчас она порвана на куски)...

**3**

Два брата — в спасательных лодках, но один впереди в море или здесь, рядом с тобой — смотря каким Беккетом ты становишься. Целую секунду (между двумя вдохами) царил мир: ты вдыхаешь, я выдыхаю; ты закрываешь глаза, я открываю — но каждый Беккет хочет быть своим братом. Меня зовут Беккет, и я не хотел стать твоей могильной плитой. Как будто я этого хотел, Беккет, богом клянусь: и в мыслях не было. Они вместе, но не едины. Они цепляются за одну и ту же исковерканную жизнь и ненавидят друг друга за это.

**4**

Тебя зовут Беккет, и за спиной твой брат режет мир своим смехом, как перочинным ножом, калеча все, чего ты касался; весь мир становится очень смешным. Как же он тебя любит, малыш. Он оставил части себя во всех твоих тайниках, расписался на твоей коже так, что даже после смерти он рядом. Кожа человека обновляется раз в две недели. Ты ждешь чего-то нового, но ты никогда не умел оценить, на что он готов пойти, лишь бы задержаться здесь. Очень долго он просто был на шаг впереди, так что тебе никогда не приходило в голову задуматься: каково это, чувствовать его за спиной.

**5**

Давайте представим, что всемогущий бог решил залатать дыры в мироздании, чтобы не бездельничать воскресным вечером. Он почти закончил, ярко-зеленые нитки стягивают края, но его отвлекли. Так бывает, тебя вызывают по важному делу. Всякая мелочь проваливается сквозь дыры. Ну, небольшие разрывы в мироздании еще никому не навредили.

Предположим, дьявола играют два человека. Мы зовем их Беккетами. Грандиозные мечты, добрые сердца, вспыльчивость, любовь к одним и тем же граблям — они братья. Тот, что слева, пытается расстаться с прошлым, тот, что справа, изо всех сил пытается этого не допустить. Когда они борются друг с другом, ты понимаешь: каждый написал письмо богу за закрытыми дверями своей спальни и оба знают о дырах в мироздании.

**6**

Ты борешься с кайдзю в компании трех братьев по имени Беккет. Двоих ты уже встречала, но тот, что напротив, постоянно тебя касается — груди, бедер — и ты не помнишь этих рук. Но он на твоей стороне, и ты наконец выигрываешь, но почему-то тебе кажется, что нападающий кайдзю менее опасен, чем эти улыбающиеся Беккеты. Они улыбаются одинаково: легко, искренне, привычно — но у каждого получается разное выражение лица. Один Беккет доведен до отчаяния. Второй убит горем. Улыбка третьего внушает ужас.

**7**

Ты борешься с кайдзю в компании трех Беккетов. Один привидение, второй — его брат, а третий — сейчас твой напарник. Все трое видели, как ты плакала, держа на ладони красную туфельку. Напарник Беккет замахивается, чтобы ударить монстра, который снаружи. Для них он разрушительная сила, для тебя... тоже. Вот и все, говорит Беккет. Пошли! Ты всегда об этом мечтала (но никогда не хотела). Сейчас нет времени, один из Беккетов поднимает твои руки. Скорее всего, ты должна знать, который.

**8**

Два брата дерутся посреди океана. Спасательные лодки растворились в темноте, разбились в щепки о камни, но два безумца все еще держатся на воде. Ты видишь их краем глаза, когда очередная волна утягивает тебя на дно. Тебе тринадцать лет. Твое сердце в туфельке, что ты держишь в руках. Ты никогда не переживала ничего столь мучительного и душераздирающего с кем-то еще. Твоя мать все еще закрывает — закрывает — закрывает глаза. Твой отец все еще велит тебе бежать. Там есть человек, в лучах солнца он похож на сигнальный огонь. Он смотрит на тебя, словно может дать все, что нужно. Подожди, он здоровается с тобой.

**9**

Ты находишься в кухне большого американского дома, на столе две тарелки сухого завтрака, два стакана апельсинового сока, две яркие салфетки с персонажами из мультиков. Ты сидишь на кухонном столе и болтаешь ногами. Красные туфельки стукаются о дверцы шкафчика — тук-тук-тук. Комнату заливает серый свет раннего зимнего утра. На улице стоит мальчик и рисует по замерзшему стеклу. Он рисует для себя? Или для тебя? Смайлики, человечки с мечами, имя, начинающееся на Й — ты не знаешь, что это значит, но понимаешь, что он тебя видит. И рисует, чтобы ты заметила, хотя ты не представляешь, кто он такой.

**10**

Поначалу ты считаешь, что это прибой, придонное течение. Ты снова в море, дышишь. Была бы сильнее, поплыла бы. Но какая-то часть тебя решает, что какая-то часть его считает: в данной ситуации сила не имеет смысла. Ты опять уходишь под воду, она обжигает легкие. Это мистерия: каждая секунда, каждое воспоминание, каждый раз, когда пальцы оказываются над водой, — а потом ты падаешь, волны смыкаются над головой.

Ты опять в море. Идет дождь, капли разбиваются о поверхность воды. Ты опять в море. Теперь выплывай наверх. Выплывай.

**11**

На секунду предположим, что у души два сердца, что душу разорвали, искалечили и вывернули наизнанку за то, что она не отпускает своего брата. Душа убеждает себя, что время лечит любые раны, но ее крохотная часть пронзительно кричит от горя. Сможет ли душа пережить такое? Имеет ли это значение? Мир же в любом случае рухнет.

На секунду предположим, что мы спрятались в убежище и ждем, что крыша обрушится нам на головы. Ты справишься. Это всего лишь ночной кошмар. Мы бы сказали: не беги за К.Р.О.Л.И.К.ом, — если бы не боялись подать голос.

**12**

Тонуть легко. Последний булькающий вдох похож на первый глоток воды из весеннего ручья. Приближается шторм, он сильнее и неистовее с каждым часом; твоя лодка все сильнее раскачивается на волнах. В воде мелькают странные тени, они тоже ждут, как крики, которые ты услышишь там, дальше от берега; как топот кованых сапог — бум-бум-бум. Кто ты, Беккет? Кто ты? Ты падаешь — а потом выясняется, что ты плывешь в другую сторону. Тучи светлее, чем тебе казалось. Молнии все дальше. Где-то на горизонте ты, кажется, видишь солнечный свет, а может быть, брата.

**13**

На этот раз ты в больничной палате. Ты потерял нос. Скажем, его кто-то отрезал. За невероятной болью последовало отчетливое отрицание, а теперь ты проснулся и узнал, что часть тебя никогда не...

Нет. Давай не будем так делать. Боль бывает разная. И вообще, одного раза достаточно.

**14**

Когда апокалипсис не наступает, ты идешь в ближайший супермаркет за шоколадным батончиком, соком каким-нибудь и, может, пачкой презервативов. Что за странный привкус во рту? Ты несколько раз сглатываешь и убеждаешь себя, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Презервативы подорожали. Шоколад теперь делают со вкусами, которых ты даже представить не мог, ты десять минут водишь дрожащими пальцами по полкам; шоколад с бубльгумом или крекеры с зеленым чаем, наверное, гадкие на вкус. Карамельки с невообразимыми начинками, кусочки резины по цене чистого золота: ты ведь за это боролся, так ведь? Да? Над небольшим прилавком мерцает флуоресцентная лампа. Ты таращишься на цифры рядом с пачкой презервативов, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. Пока благодарность соленой водой не заливается в рот. Пока ты не захлебываешься.

**15**

Сегодня похоже на завтра, на послезавтра. Однажды он сказал, что именно это означает быть братом: принимать чужие недостатки и поглощать их. Наверное, он не имел в виду ничего столь буквального. У тебя мозоли на костяшках пальцев от того, что ты постоянно до хруста прижимаешь их к бедрам. Ты знаешь, что он об этом думал, хотел наброситься на кого-нибудь с кулаками — на последних вдохах, на нахлебаться-сглотнуть-вдохнуть, в самом конце. Он помещается в мозолях на костяшках ничуть не лучше, чем между твоих ребер или под веками, поэтому ты помногу ешь, берешь вторую порцию лапши или картошки. Ты толстеешь, чтобы для него тоже было место. Он прилипает к твоим ребрам, когда ты глотаешь очередной кусок.

**16**

Вы с напарником трахаетесь в темном грязном переулке. Кирпичи шершавы, а воздух свеж. В мутной усыпляющей темноте легко забыть, что значит жить. Кто-то целует солоноватую кожу. И все? Больше в мире ничего нет? Только горстка бессмертных душ, совокупляющихся в навязчивом стремлении чем-то стать, что-то сделать? Он тебе улыбается, но ты не понимаешь, что это за улыбка. Ты не понимаешь, который Беккет которого Беккета держит за яйца. Руки касаются кожи, но невозможно определить, чьи они. Запомни: не зови братьев.

**17**

Уже ясно, что лодки столкнутся. Две шлюпки, два шторма и только один исход. Он в миле от тебя или в шести футах, волны поднимаются и исчезают, вот он есть, а вот опять пропал, он кричит или плачет — невозможно разобрать. Море слишком неспокойное, чтобы принимать решения, так что давай... в больничной палате, хорошо? Представь, что ты в госпитале, с носом или без, это как раз не важно. Это просто комната, и белые стены, и двое парней, они смотрят друг на друга так, словно между ними океан понимания. Один повыше, второй пониже. Один старше, второй младше. Один смеется, второй плачет. И если ты закроешь глаза и будешь только слушать, то наверняка сможешь их различить.

**18**

Вот два брата: каждый хочет стать тем, другим. Вот два брата: каждый хочет стать самим собой. Пора их отпустить. Охотник или жертва — ты хочешь иметь выбор? У тебя его нет, у тебя есть два брата. Два Беккета. Не смей выбирать. Именно так сходят с ума: ты встала между двумя душами, борющимися за одно тело, и пытаешься вместить обоих. Не получится. Беккет или Беккет — ты не можешь стать ни тем, ни другим. Ты хотела замостить несколько трещин, загладить неровности, переплыть эти коварные воды и достичь противоположной стороны. Ты хотела наполнить почти высохший колодец, но обнаружила потоп. Теперь понимаешь? Это потоп.

**19**

Вот твое имя, твоя туфелька и все, что ты потеряла в пути: беззаботный смех, застрявший в горле; мышечная память, необходимая для наивного изумления; умение выплакать все печали. Ты это потеряла, стоя в одной туфельке на разрушенной улице, перепуганная до смерти, не смей гнаться за К.Р.О.Л.И.К.ом. Ты отправила этого ублюдка прямо в ад. Вот твой первый перепихон и последнее прощай; вот мамины волосы щекочут тебе лицо, когда она поет тебе колыбельные; вот мягкие руки твоего папы и непоколебимая решительность другого отца — не следуй за ними, ты сильнее, ты не Беккет. Слышишь? Вот твоя туфелька. Я сказал, ты не Беккет, слышишь меня? Вот твоя ебаная туфля, давай, давай же, отпусти.

**20**

Два брата находятся в спасательных лодках, но они не в лодках, а в кабине пилотов, где от каждого движения сотрясаются дома. Ты рядом с ними — нет, ты одна из них — нет, ты другой брат — нет, ты одна. Давай вернемся в палату. Представим, что тебе тринадцать, ты сидишь на столе для обследований и болтаешь ногами. Красные туфельки стукаются о дверцы шкафчика — тук-тук-тук. А вот братья — нет, они не братья — нет, братья, но их там больше нет. Снаружи стоит мужчина, смотрит в твое окно и корчит рожи. Он скорее папа, а не брат. На тебе его большая черная куртка и твои маленькие красные туфельки, что ты вообще делаешь в больничной палате? Разве ты не знаешь, что близится конец света?

**21**

Дыши. Ну же. Еще разок. Дыши, пока не заболит все тело, и не сдавайся ради сегодняшнего дня, ради прошлого или будущего — твоего или моего, не важно. Именно так можно пережить утопление, надо переполнить сосуд, слышишь? Понимаешь? Заполни себя воздухом так, чтобы для воды не было места, чтобы раздуться, как шарик, который улетел в безоблачное небо в последний день твоей первой жизни. Помнишь его? Помнишь, как тонкая веревочка выскользнула из рук, а ты даже не заметила? Ты обернулась и беззаботно рассмеялась, как больше не умеешь, и смотрела, как он улетает. Сейчас тоже надо отпустить. Да какая разница, он или я, это не важно, любой может упасть. Отпусти, отпусти же, сейчас или никогда, разве ты ничему не научилась...

**22**

Кто-то устроил похороны, пока тебя не было, но ты на самом деле не уезжала, была здесь. Ты здесь, в начале процессии, касаешься грязной могильной плиты, скрывающей пустой гроб, ты думаешь: бля. Ты думаешь: ты уже присутствовала на подобных похоронах, но то была не ты, ты видела похороны — или нет. Впрочем, не важно. В тот раз тоже была грязная могильная плита и пустой гроб, но ты не чувствуешь себя так же: словно в одном теле застряли две души, словно ты изо всех сил пытаешься вместить самого себя. Кажется, что ты слишком маленькая для этого тела, слишком маленькая, чтобы смотреть на дыру в земле, где никогда не похоронят твоего второго отца; ни с того ни с сего тебе хочется рассмеяться. Хочется смеяться от радости, что ты нашла границу до тех пор, пока соленая морская вода не выжжет память о потерянных бессмертных душах в этой земле.

**23**

Допустим, бог — это пространство между двумя людьми, и дьявол — это пространство между двумя людьми. Все просто: ты, я и твой мертвый брат плаваем в неестественно спокойном море после шторма. Повсюду обломки лодок; ты плачешь, а твой брат смеется; ты смеешься, а твой брат плачет; а я смеюсь сквозь слезы. Посмотрите на меня, оба. Посмотрите хотя бы на секунду, пока вы не вспомните, как не смотреть друг на друга. 

**24**

Твой брат едет в машине с красивой девушкой, она не скажет, что любит его, но это так. А тебе кажется, что ты сделал какую-то подлость: отравил ее помаду, порезал ему пальцы — сейчас или никогда, как обычно. Твой брат едет в машине с красивой девушкой, и ты пытаешься забыть, как сильно их любишь: воздух в их легких, румянец на щеках, как быстро они могли бы утонуть. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты мог просто раствориться, но ты все это время пытался исчезнуть, как улетевший воздушный шарик, уйти вместе с потопом, а сейчас они наклоняются друг к другу через коробку передач. На заднем сиденье валяется пачка подорожавших презервативов, как обещание счастливого завтра, когда они поцелуются и отвлекутся, ты оторвешься от них, и все наконец закончится. Да. Ты так и поступишь. Вот уже через секунду.


End file.
